Bored Guy Looking for Entertainment
by FinzDragzer
Summary: The story of OP guy that become bored, which make him looking for entertaiment by go from one world to another. OC,OP OC, SI


Disclaimer : I do not own Akame ga Kill, any references to other series, oranything that's not my own original creation

VOID

I Kurogane Kyouya, the one that reached the pinnacle of power and knows what will happen in the future through parallel world vision that I gained through 2nd true magic Kaleidoscope. Now I understand why he always goes bored and trolling other people for enjoyment. Since I also feel that way now and don't know what to do with this life anymore with a long life span that like immortality and many bond & power that I gain from traveling one world to another.

I guess I will make this day as the new beginning of my adventure from one world to another with NG+ mode. The new world will be random since I feel that way is more fun since I more or less know what world I will go anyway so that doesn't make any difference at all. With that kind of mindset, I start my new journey.

In Middle of Forest

I appeared in the middle of the forest which I feel filled with some kind of beast, It seems I arrived at [Akame Ga Kill world] from what revealed from one of my ability that makes me adapt to any kind of dimension that I visit so I don't get any kind of dimensional suppression. After that, I started to look for near roadside that will help me to the nearest city. Finally, I found roadside and found some carriage attacked by a pack of wolf kind danger beast.

"I guess it's not a problem to help a little." I taking out NeoDecadriver and put it on my belt from my Dimensional storage since I can make it like some kind of teigu in this world. I also take a card and put it inside my belt.

"HENSHIN"

{KAMEN RIDE!}

{DECADE}

I become Kamen Rider Decade and start helping carriage that attacked by wolf type danger beast. I change my Ride Booker into sword form and start slashing the wolf and fending them of carriage. I changed my Ride Booker into gun form and start shooting at the pack of wolf and damage them one way or another. I picked another card insert it to my belt and another one.

{KAMEN RIDE !}

{AGITO}

{FORM RIDE !}

{AGITO STORM}

With my Increased agility I closing to pack wolf of and slashing them with Halbert that imbued with power. I take another card and insert it to my belt.

{FINAL ATTACK RIDE !}

{AGITO}

My Halbert transformed into twin headed blade and energy shaped agito mark appear under my foot that increased my power. I Slashing the pack of a wolf with an energy wave that destroyed the wolf danger beast.

After that, I undo my transformation and meet with the carriage that I helped. They thanked me for saving them from danger beast and asking me wanted to join them to the capital city and give them some protection until arrive, which I accepted it since it's will make no difference whether I walk or riding carriage since I have no planning to use my teleportation.

Capital City

After I arrived at the capital, I separated with carriage and start looking around in the medieval age city. I finally stopped at some bar for food and drink while seeing someone got scammed by the big boobed blonde lady.

well, it's already night time so I guess it's time to look for lodging. In the middle of the night, I meet a certain blonde noble girl that asked me to rest in her mansion since I haven't found any resting area, which accepted it. The noble girl apparently named Aria with other homeless boys he found in the middle of the street named Tatsumi.

" Sorry for being rude, I forgot to introduce my self, just call me Kyouya. I'm from the east are and just traveling one place to another looking for entertainment since stuck in one place is boring. Though I'm surprised some noble lady invited to their home at night."

"yeah, I just like to help other people," said Aria.

"and you're the boys that scammed by the blonde lady at bar right? I see you when that happens, though I surprised you just give her without many questions."

"well I thought she is a good lady" said Tatsumi embarrassed while touching his head.

"Also thank you miss for giving some place to rest since that spare my time to find a good hotel to rest," I said.

"We already arrived miss." said one of the guard.

Aria's Mansion

We go inside the mansion and Tatsumi fascinated with what he saw. we go inside the meeting room and meet Aria's parent.

"Oh! Aria's brought another guest. How many does this make it ?" Aria Father wondering about it.

"It's her way." said aria mother.

" Thank you very much for taking me in !" Tatsumi said by bowing his head.

" well, I guess, thanks for providing a place to rest" I followed.

" It's quite all right! Please, make yourself at home."Aria

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tatsumi.

"Helping others brings us happiness too." Aria Mom

"Mom! That's not why I do this !" Aria

"I'm just kidding. " Aria Mom

"Um... I have a favor to ask.." Tatsumi asked them to help him and his friend to enroll to the army to save their village and asked what he can do while he is staying there, and allowed to become Aria escort for her shopping tomorrow. I also join them since I have no plan right now that interest me.

Aria Mansion after shopping next day(Night time)

"well... it seems Night Raid already start their assassination since I smell some blood, I guess I also can take some fun," I said Grinningly

I see Tatsumi protecting Aria from a black-haired girl named Akame. I intercepting her sword by throwing some knife and arrived in the middle of Tatsumi and Akame.

"oy Tatsumi, you can bring Aria ojou-chan to the warehouse. I interested in fighting NightRaid that Famous in this Capital." I said.

"Ok, you must be careful they are very strong especially that girl with red eyes that holding sword. Don't get scratched by it." Tatsumi replied to me and taking Aria to the warehouse while Aria is startled and not willing to go there.

"Ok he is gone, let fight Akame of NightRaid Ace. I want to fight to see, you have power or not to change this capital. After all, there no meaning if you failed to win." I prepared my knife.

I started to exchanging slash with akame while parrying her slash to avoid getting hit since I see no reason to let her hit me. After a few exchanges, other NightRaid member arrived at the location and start helping Akame fighting against me.

" Who are you and what you're doing here ?!" The green haired member named Lubbock asked.

"I'm just passing through Kamen Rider! Remember that! " I showed my belt and inserting card inside.

"HENSHIN!" I said.

"Teigu !" they surprised.

{KAMEN RIDE!}

{DECADE}

9 clones appeared and become one with and card inserted to my face that makes it like a barcode.

" Armor type teigu like me, it's will be not easy for akame while not knowing its ability." said an armored guy named Bulat. while others looking at me carefully what I will do.

" Oii, don't see stand there surprised, I'm looking for some fight you know. I want to see you guys capability." I taking another card and insert it to my belt again.

{ KAMEN RIDE ! }

{ GHOST }

[ WATCH THIS! WATCH THIS! WATCH THIS! WATCH THIS! WATCH THIS! WATCH THIS ! ]

[ EYES OPEN! IT'S ME !]

[ LET'S GO! DEAD SET! G-G-GO Ghost ! ]

Flying Type Ghost with orange color appeared from my belt while my armor becomes black colored and become clothes for me and I opened the hoodie from the armor.

" What ! is that ?! Ghost ! " Mine shouting.

"Ok let me test your capability " I summon some ghost and start attacking Night Raid while I was slide flying with my sword and fighting with their melee team that composed by Akame, Sheele, Leone, and Bulat.

I keep Blinking, Appeared and Disappeared, also passing through their attack while counter-attacking. After a few exchanges, I stopped and undo my transformation.

" well I guess that's enough for playing around and you guys sure have the capability to fight some higher up fighter. How about let me join since I have nothing to do and not quite like this capital feel. My capability also a quite good right and no prob with that ." I said.

"Wait.. just like that you want to join us? after all that fight ?" asked Mine

"Well, I just bored and it' seems to join you guys will be interesting for me. Also, I think that Tatsumi brat will soon arrive at their Torture chamber " I said.

"Well, I guess that good we have more fighting power against Empire. Well I also feel bad for that poor boy I scammed yesterday with his bad luck." said Leone.

We arrive at the warehouse and see Tatsumi shocked with what he sees and Aria also scared for what happens.

" See this is Dark Side of Capital, They invite in unidentified people who come from the country with a sweet offer and then play with them by torturing them to death. This is the true nature of people that lives in this house." Leone said to Tatsumi.

" Sayo... Come on, Sayo... Sayo..!" Tatsumi looking around and found his friend.

"So.. one of them is your friend..and Whoa.. now... You're asking for too much if you think you can run away now. little missy." Said Leone while catching Aria that trying to escape.

"That Family did this ?" asked Tatsumi

"That's right. and Their guards kept silent about it, so they're just as guilty." Leone answered.

"Sh... She's lying! I never knew this place existed! Are you going to believe me, who saved you, or them Tatsumi!?" said Aria.

"..Ta..tsu...mi... It's you, isn't it...?" A voice from the torture chamber.

"I...IEYASU!?" Tatsumi surprised whose voice is it.

" That girl approached me and Sayo and we passed out after eating a meal she gave us. when we woke up, here we were. Th... That Girl... Tortured Sayo to Death...! Uuh...uuuuuh..." said IEYASU while pointing to his finger to Aria.

" And... What's wrong with that !? You guys are just useless country bumpkins! You're no different from Livestock! I can treat you however I want! And for just farm animal, that girl had beautiful straight hair and too much attitude! While I have to suffer from this kind kinked hair of mine! SO I made her pay for it! You should be thanking me for how thorough I was with her!" said Aria after snapped.

" Sorry, I stopped you Akame. they're just wolves in sheep clothing." Leone said

" She's going down " Akame replied seriously

"Wait... I'll be the one to kill her" said Tatsumi and making Aria body split into two part.

"ehm... no one complaining about that noble lady starts torturing people because of someone else hair better when you can just use hair beauty item? she noble you know... have money ... I guess that normal huh..." I said...

" That's my Tatsumi. That's refreshing sight ..off." Ieyasu Said and coughing blood.

" What is it Ieyasu !" Tatsumi in a hurry go to Ieyasu and free him from his cage.

"He's in the final stages of Rubola disease, The wife enjoyed administering a drug to people and recording their symptoms in their journal. There no saving him." said Akame seriously.

" I can cure him you know... and that girl that named Sayo" I said intercepting Akame.

" wait.. seriously you can do that? please cure him and save Sayo! Please !" Tatsumi questioning and begging me to save his friend.

" Ok ok, I'll save them.. just wait a moment ... ALL FICTION !" I deny the reality of Sayo death and make what happening to Ieyasu into Nothing. which make Sayo still alive and Ieyasu doesn't have his sickness anymore.

"What happening ! how's that happen ?!" Mine

"Well, I just use one of ability to deny reality, well I'll keep the other secret until you find out about it yourself. I guess it's time to back to you guys hideout. How about bringing them back too since they still to take some rest, since I don't think they can stay at the capital city now." I replying

"Well, Homebase always short in hands. He's lucky brave and got some talent I guess it's fine to take them. Ok Let's go back to the base! " said Leone.


End file.
